This invention relates to nozzles, and more particularly to spray nozzles for distributing hot liquid over the fill in a cooling tower.
In some cooling towers liquid to be cooled is pumped up to an open-topped hot water distribution basin extending over most of the upper surface of the tower. Solid objects which fall on the tower collect in such a basin and pass with the liquid being cooled into the nozzles which spray the liquid over the cooling tower fill. To ensure efficient use of all of the fill in a cooling tower, the liquid being cooled should be evenly distributed over the fill. Even distribution of the liquid can be economically achieved by using baffle-type nozzles to spray the hot liquid in essentially circular patterns on to the top of the fill. However, prior art spray nozzles have not been satisfactory because the structure supporting the spray creating baffles, and the baffles themselves, often become clogged by solid objects in the liquid being cooled. Such clogging disrupts the circular spray patterns and thus prevents even distribution of liquid over the fill.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved liquid spray nozzle.
Another object is to provide a clog-free nozzle for spraying hot liquid over the fill in a cooling tower.
Another object is to provide a clog-free nozzle that sprays liquid into a circular pattern.
Another object is to provide a nozzle that creates a circular spray pattern in an unpressurized system by using a single baffle supported by a single arm.
Another object is to provide an improved nozzle for spraying liquid that flows through the nozzle solely under the influence of gravity.
Another object is to provide a spray nozzle that is durable, relatively lightweight, corrosion-resistant, and inexpensive.
Still other objects and advantages of the invention will be revealed in the specification and claims, and the scope of the invention will be set forth in the claims.